militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
16"/45 caliber gun
, steams through rough seas, circa 1932, with her 16"/45 caliber gun turrets aimed to starboard. |origin= United States |type=Naval gun |is_ranged=YES |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery=YES |is_vehicle= |service= 1921–1947 |used_by= United States Navy |wars= World War II |designer=Bureau of Ordnance |design_date=*Mark 1: 1913 *Mark 5: 1935 |manufacturer=*U.S. Naval Gun Factory *Bethlehem Steel *Watervliet Arsenal |unit_cost= |production_date=1914–1920 |number=* Type Gun (45 cal): 1 (prototype) * Mark 1: 40 (Gun Nos. 2–41) |variants=Marks 1, 5, and 8 |weight=* (without breech) * (with breech) |length= |part_length= bore (35 calibers) |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge=*AP Mark 3: armor-piercing (AP) (Mark 1 gun) *AP Mark 5: AP (Mark 5 and 8 guns) *HC Marks 13 and 14: High explosive (HC) (Mark 5 and 8 guns) |caliber= |action= |rate= 1.5 round per minute |velocity=*AP Mark 3: *AP Mark 5: Full Charge *HC Marks 13 and 14: Full Charge *AP Mark 5: Reduced Charge *HC Marks 13 and 14: Reduced Charge |range=*AP Mark 3: at 15° elevation *AP Mark 5: at 15° elevation |max_range=*AP Mark 3: at 30° elevation *AP Mark 5: at 30° elevation |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation=-4° to +30° |traverse=300° max/280° min }} The 16"/45 caliber gun (spoken "sixteen-inch-forty-five-caliber") was used for the primary batteries of the last class of Standard-type battleships for the United States Navy, the . These guns promised twice the muzzle energy over the Mark 7 12-inch/50 caliber guns of the and a 50% increase over the 14-inch/45 caliber guns of the , , and s. Design The 16-inch gun was a built-up gun constructed in a length of 45 caliber. The Mark 1 had an A tube, jacket, liner, and seven hoops, four locking rings and a screw-box liner. When the gun was designed in August 1913 it was referred to as the "Type Gun (45 Cal.)" as an effort to conceal the guns true size of 16 inches. Gun No. 1, the prototype, was proof fired in July 1914, less than a year after it was designed. After some minor changes the gun was re-proved in May 1916 with production approved in January 1917, for Gun Nos. 2–41. Bethlehem Steel was given a contract for 20 guns and an additional 20 castings were ordered from Watervliet Arsenal for assembly at the US Naval Gun Factory at the Washington Navy Yard. The Mark 1 guns were upgraded to Marks 5 and 8 in the late 1930s. The Mark 5's have a larger chamber to permit larger charges and a new liner with a heavier taper carbon steel along with a liner locking ring and locking collar. The Mark 8, similar to the Mark 5, had a uniform rifling with a chromium plated bore for increased life. Naval service See also * List of naval guns Weapons of comparable role, performance and era * BL 16 inch Mk I naval gun : British equivalent * 41 cm/45 3rd Year Type naval gun : Japanese equivalent References External links * Bluejackets Manual, 1917, 4th revision: US Navy 14-inch Mark 1 gun Category:Naval guns of the United States Category:400 mm artillery